PEAQ is an ITU-R standard for objective measurement of audio quality, see [1]. This is a method that reads an original and a processed audio waveform and outputs an estimate of perceived overall quality.
PEAQ performance is limited by its inability to assess the quality of signals with large differences in bandwidth. Furthermore, PEAQ demonstrates poor performance when evaluated on unknown data, as it is dependent on neural network weights, trained on the limited database.
PESQ is an ITU-T standard for objective measurement of audio (speech) quality, see [2]. PESQ performance is also limited by its inability to assess the quality of signals with large differences in bandwidth.